Casi amantes
by zape
Summary: Traducción. Pensamientos de Orihime y Ulquiorra durante la batalla con Ichigo; el rescate, la huida, lo que fue, lo que pudo ser y, finalmente, lo que es.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, éste es mi primer UlquiHime y es una traducción. La historia original es inglesa y se llama "Almost lovers" de **Enchantable** y consta de 4 capítulos. Tengo pensado hacer bastantes más traducciones, así que espero que os gusten mucho. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 1**

Orihime sentía mientras ellos luchaban, pese a estar medio dormida.

El verde y el negro se encontraron al naranja y al marrón, en un duelo en el que la chica creía tener clara su postura.

_¿Corazón? Los humanos siempre habláis del corazón, como si lo tuvierais en vuestras manos. Pero mi ojo lo ve todo. Nada se le escapa._

Ichigo esquivó la espada de Ulquiorra con facilidad, mientras devolvía el ataque que el Espada le había mandado. Orihime apretó los puños contra su vestido blanco.

¿Qué veía cuando la miraba? Ya sabía lo que veían los demás, ¿pero él?

_Lo que no se ve no existe. Así es como he luchado siempre._

No había nada más, tan sólo un simple y metódico análisis de los hechos. Le recordaba a un aburrido profesor de Ciencias del instituto, en cuyas clases la chica hacía inmensos esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta. Pero, a diferencia de lo que ocurría en la clase, Orihime estaba paralizada.

_¿Qué es un corazón?_

Dios. ¿Qué era un corazón? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que describir aquello que había movido su existencia desde siempre? Era aquello que le había hecho ir en busca de su hermano cuando sus padres discutían; aquello que le había dado poder pero, al mismo tiempo, se lo había arrebatado.

_¿Podré verlo si te abro el pecho?_

Tal vez.

_¿Lo encontraré si te destrozo los huesos?_

Deseó que así fuera. Sería mucho más fácil que ver al hombre que quería luchando… luchando contra alguien al que no entendía.

_Aléjate de Inoue._

"Inoue" para el uno, "mujer" para el otro. ¿Por qué nadie le llamaba por su nombre? O-ri-hi-me no era difícil de pronunciar. Pero para Ichigo siempre sería Inoue, nunca Orihime y para Ulquiorra siempre sería "la mujer". Por algún extraño motivo, no pudo decidir acerca de qué nombre le dolía más.

Lo haré.

Orihime lo miró, horrorizada. "Lo haré" sonaba como un "ya no importas en absoluto". ¿De verdad podía llegar a ser tan frío? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué hacía que ella pensara en él a esas alturas, cuando estaba a punto de morir? Justo ahora que estaba dispuesta a sacar toda su fuerza para ayudar a Ichigo… No sabía qué hacer. Imaginarse a cualquiera de los dos muertos resultaba insoportable. Estaba paralizada.

- P… Parad- murmuró, aunque tan bajo que sólo ella pudo escucharse- Por favor, parad…- murmuró de nuevo, mientras apretaba su vestido en un desesperado intento por serenarse.

El temor aumentó cuando sintió el poder espiritual agrandarse. Las vibraciones de Ichigo le resultaban familiares, así que ya sabía lo que venía a continuación: en unos momentos su poder se haría inmenso, destrozándolo todo a su paso. Después de gritar algo heroico y maravilloso, Ichigo derrotaría a Ulquiorra de un solo ataque. Pero, esta vez, Orihime no tenía las mismas esperanzas de siempre; no esperaba que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él la llamase "Orihime" e hiciese algo romántico, propio de las películas.

Era como la lucha que había mantenido con Grimmjow. Había llorado por Ichigo, suplicándole que no resultase herido. Pero cuando hirió a Grimmjow, tdo lo que pudo sentir fue dolor y tristeza. No por el hombre de pelo naranja, sino por el gracioso y burro Espada de pelo azul. Aquél que la había sacado de su habitación para curar a Ichigo y tener una lucha más justa con él, aquél que le había salvado de las garras de las dos arrancars, que le hubieran hecho cualquier cosa de no haber aparecido. Y, por último, aquél que había luchado con la misma fiereza que Ichigo. Sin embargo no fue el héroe, no hubo ningún ataque devastador, sino la simple una del arma de Nnoitra que se deslizó rápidamente por él.

Y ella lo había dejado ahí.

Ahora estaba observando otra pelea con el mismo sentimiento nauseabundo que la anterior, sólo que, esta vez, era diez veces peor. La chica sintió que en cualquier momento vomitaría o se desmayaría. Cuando el poder espiritual de Ichigo empezó a incrementarse, los mareos de Orihime lo hicieron a la par. Iba a matarlo. Iba a matar a Ulquiorra y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se merecía morir; la había puesto en peligro y había conducido a sus amigos al mismísimo Infierno. Se merecía que Zangetsu lo partiera en dos.

El resplandor de Getsuga Tensho le hizo daño a la vista, pero no pudo dejar de observar cómo derribaba a Ulquiorra. Al aclararse, la joven vio al Cuarto Espada contra la pared, sangrando por todos y cada uno de los cortes. ¿Cuándo le habían herido tanto? Ichigo reapareció empuñando a Zangetsu, con el único propósito de clavarle la hoja al Espada.

- ¡Para!

Orihime se asutó al pronunciar aquel entrecortado grito. Los ojos de Ulquiorra permanecían cerrados ante la frialdad de Zangetsu. Orihime lo vio todo borroso cuando las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero no podía parar. Antes de pensar por un momento lo que estaba a punto de hacer, echó a correr hasta situarse entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra. Incapaz de apuntarla, Ichigo bajó la hoja despacio.

- Orihime- murmuró, completamente confundido y temeroso. Entonces Orihime pudo escuchar a los demás corriendo hacia la habitación, pero le daba igual- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- ¡Me protegió!- chilló, sin dominar completamente su voz- Está herido, no es una amena…- Estaba diciendo incoherencias, pero no le importaba. Le daba igual que pensaran que estaba loca- No puedes matarlo.

- Mujer- la ronca voz hizo que la chica se girara para ver a Ulquiorra con los ojos abiertos e intentando ponerse en pie.

- ¡No!- lo paró con la mano, girándose hacia Ichigo- Me marcharé contigo pero no le mates, por favor. Se está muriendo de todos modos así que, por favor- continuó, juntando las manos como si rezase- no lo mates.

- No sé qué coño te ha hecho este cabrón, pero voy a matarlo- exclamó Ichigo, blandiendo a Zangetsu de nuevo- Apártate- Orihime negó con la cabeza- ¡Apártate, Orihime!

- ¡No!- chilló, separando los brazos. Sus Rikka se prepararon, esperando su orden- No me iré contigo si lo matas- se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, aunque rápidamente fueron sustituidas por otras- No me apartaré.

Ichigo la miró. Los ojos avellana de la chica reflejaban el miedo. Si no podía explicarle a Ulquiorra lo que era el corazón, entonces no tenía más remedio que mostrárselo.

- ¡Rukia!- gritó Ichigo, después de lanzar la zanpakutou de Ulquiorra al otro lado de la habitación- Atrápalo. Nos vamos.

Una ráfaga de hielo congeló a Ulquiorra. Orihime bajó las manos y aceptó marcharse. Ambos se reunieron con sus amigos, aquellos que habían arriesgado sus vidas para salvarla. Orihime les ofreció una débil sonrisa que ellos devolvieron, aunque sintiendo pena hacia ella. Orihime sabía que se merecía algo peor; se merecía el odio, la ira, el miedo de los ojos de Ichigo. Pero la guerra que tenían por delante debía de afrontarse y ganarse, y eso era lo único que importaba. Mientras el grupo se marchaba corriendo, los pasos de Orihime fueron ralentizándose, hasta que se giró para observar a Ulquiorra quien, a su vez, la miraba desde la barrera de hielo de Rukia.

_Mi ojo puede verlo todo._

¿Pero qué ve cuando me mira a mí?

**Fin del primer capítulo**

_Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Qué os ha parecido? Qué verá Ulquiorra cuando la ve? Si queréis opinar o preguntarme cualquier cosa ya sabéis, reviews! Un beso!_

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! qué tal? bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Almost lovers", el fic traducido de **Enchantable**. Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 2**

Ulquiorra leyó el mito de Hades y Perséfone hacía tiempo. Las Noches contaba con una biblioteca así que, en cuanto podía, se pasaba semanas encerrado allí, leyendo historias y leyendas de todas partes bajo la luz de la luna. Le interesaba sobre todo la mitología griega, en cuyas tragedias y cuentos el bien no siempre triunfaba. Él sabía que no era ningún héroe, que nunca lo sería, así que las historias anti-heroicas le encantaban.

La primera vez que vio a Orihime pensó que era como Perséfone: delicada, frágil, como una flor incapaz de florecer bajo el yugo de Yammy. Cuando la vio por segunda vez, observando su pelo rojizo y sus ojos brillantes, aquella idea cobró fuerza. Había luchado por sus amigos, tratado de curarlos, intentado salvarlos y, finalmente, había aceptado marcharse con él para lograrlo.

Ella era Perséfone.

Él era Hades.

Tal vez Aizen se considerara un Dios, pero Ulquiorra sabía que él era Hades.

Estaba destinado a ver la luz, el amor y muchas cosas buenas más; cosas de las que siempre se había burlado y nunca había tenido. Menos esta vez, menos de _ella_. Aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, aunque le costara la ira de los Dioses, le daba igual. Ella se defiende, pero no tanto como puede. Sabe que ella le odia, pero no sabe con certeza por qué se queda. Bueno, sí, sabe que tiene que ver con su deseo infantil de proteger a sus amigos y ser útil para ellos. Quiere demostrar que puede protegerlos, igual que ellos a ella.

La llama "basura" y cosas peores. Cree que si se acerca demasiado a su calidez, siendo él de hielo, se fundirá. Tal vez no esté feliz teniéndola delante, pero ahí está, y no la dejará marcharse por las buenas. Su interior lucha constantemente, desesperado. Sabe que no debería quererla, que no debe quererla. Él la secuestró y ella le odia por eso. No hay culpa ni resignación para una decisión que ella misma tomó. Igual que Perséfone ella es la primavera, la luz y el candor de las vidas de quienes la rodean. No se da cuenta de que, simplemente por ser como es, ya resulta útil para los demás. No, es mucho más. Es su alma. Cuando los mira, ella ve mucho más; ve cosas maravillosas de que se perdieron tiempo atrás y que necesitan protegerse.

Él sabe que se lo está quitando. Puede ver la inocencia alejándose poco a poco, como una grieta que no puede arreglarse. Cada lágrima que se desliza por sus mejillas, cada muestra de desafío que enseña cuesta algo. Sabe que al final habrá ganado algo de ella, pero de igual modo que el invierno ganaría a la primavera. Puede tener lo que quiera, pero del mismo modo que el invierno es frío, helado y mortal, la primavera es luminosa, feliz y marca el principio de la vida; es decir, por muy cerca que esté de ella, nunca estará realmente a su lado.

Ni siquiera cree que quiera estarlo. A veces lo piensa. Otras preferiría que la primavera apaciguara al invierno. Como si Perséfone salvase a Hades, aunque ambos supieran que eso es imposible. Era un simple sueño sin sentido, como tantos otros que tenía y que arrinconaba en algún lugar oscuro de su cabeza, fuera de su camino, aunque no desaparecieran realmente.

Los Dioses habían venido a buscarla.

Había llegado la hora del cambio estacional, así que la primavera tenía que marcharse. Lucha con Ichigo, pero sabe que la batalla no tiene sentido; Ulquiorra se dio cuenta, hacía ya tiempo, de que nunca sería ningún héroe.

De que nunca tendría la primavera para él.

De que nunca entendería lo que significaba tener corazón.

No había tiempo para nada de eso. Se maldice a sí mismo por acercarse tanto, mientras observa que el dolor procedente de los sangrientos cortes no puede compararse al dolor de su corazón. Sentía su poder espiritual disminuir y sabía lo que vendría a continuación. No había tiempo para prepararse; el mundo a su alrededor se volvía negro, rojo y, finalmente, negro de nuevo.

La leyenda se había terminado.

Perséfone volvería…

- ¡Él me protegió!- gritó la voz entrecortada- Me iré contigo, pero no lo mates. Está muriéndose así que, por favor, déjalo.

Sintió un escalofrío. No estaba muriéndose. Ciertamente estaba herido, pero algo como eso no iba a matarlo y ambos lo sabían. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

- Mujer- apenas reconoció su voz saliendo de sus labios. La realidad estaba un poco distorsionada.

Logró apoyarse sobre una roca para levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió. Bueno, no era la primera vez que le había pegado, así que no le importaba. No pudo comprender lo que se estaban diciendo Perséfone y el Dios, pero sí pudo observarla entre ellos, con los brazos extendidos. Los demás habían venido a por ella, a rescatar a la primavera, pero todo cuanto podía ver era la puesta de sol reflejada en su pelo, defendiéndole.

Durante un momento, apenas un segundo, sintió el hielo derritiéndose. Aunque estuviera atrapado por el hielo, aunque ella corriera junto a sus amigos, sintió calidez por primera vez en su vida. Ella se paró un momento, con los ojos cerrados, sin sentir miedo, odio o lástima.

Entonces le miró.

_Mi ojo lo ve todo. Si no lo ve es porque no existe. Siempre he vivido pensando así._

Le devolvió la mirada.

Aunque Orihime corriera junto a sus amigos.

Aunque Perséfone abandonara el inframundo de Hades.

¿Qué ves cuando me miras a mí?

Vio esperanza, vio inocencia, vio miles de cosas que siempre había querido tener. Cosas que había sentido por momentos. Cosas por las que habría dado todo para tenerlas.

Ulquiorra miró a Orihime.

Y vio la primavera.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha encantado! Me ha gustado mucho traducir los pensamientos de Ulquiorra; además, creo que es él 100%. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente (o en otro oneshot, no sé cuál haré antes XD). un beso!!_

_**xxhainekoxx**: hola! muchas gracias por los ánimos! la verdad es que no hay casi nada de UlquiHime, y yo que creía que era una de las parejas que más gustaban!! (es que lo tiene todo y pegan mucho!! XD). Así que decidí animarlo un poco y traducir todo lo que pillara, a ver si la gente se anima a escribir! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y no tardar mucho con el siguiente!! Un beso desde otra habitación de Hueco Mundo!! (al lado de la de Ulquiorra o Grimmjow, aún no estoy segura XD)._

_**fer-yih**: hola de nuevo! qué tal el capítulo? espero que te haya gustado mucho. A ver si encuentro pronto un fic largo en condiciones, aunque ya le he echado el ojo a alguno... en fin, espero no tardar mucho con el tercer capítulo. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola de nuevo! Recordad que la historia original es de **Enchantable**. Disfrutad del cap!_

**Capítulo 3**

Una vez acabada la Guerra de Invierno, el grupo decidió acudir, como cada año, al festival de Tanabata que se celebraba en Karakura. Pese a que Orihime se había negado a ir en un principio, sus amigos insistieron en que no debían de vivir en el pasado; además, en caso de no querer ir, la drogarían, así que era su elección ir al festival en pijama o en kimono.

Orihime prefirió vestirse.

Estaba pensando en el festival, en cómo todo pudo volver a la normalidad tan fácilmente. El aire de agosto estaba húmedo y perfumado con el aroma de las flores. en algún lugar bajo los farolillos de papel, Orihime sabía que sus amigos estaban hablando, riéndose, tal vez a punto de cvomer. Pero orihime se encontraba lejos de ellos, algo que ya llevaba tiempo haciendo. Pasado un rato, la chica se sentó en un banco cercano al río, desde donde miró las estrellas.

Orihime sabía el origen de su nombre: la leyenda de Tanabata, la historia de la princesa y el pastor. Solía acudir al festival junto a su hermano, algo que a ambos les encantaba hacer. Allí le compraba un gran helado antes de sentarse en la orilla del río, desde donde podían observar mejor las estrellas. A continuación, Sora le cogía su pequeña mano y la apuntaba hacia las estrellas de la leyenda.

_¿Ves esa estrella, Orihime? Es la tuya, la estrella de Vega. Y esa estrella de allí se llama Altair. Ambas están separadas por muchas estrellas durante todos los días del año salvo uno; ese día, las dos estrellas consiguen estar juntas._

Orihime apuntó con el dedo a la estrella de Vega y trazó un camino hasta Altair, la estrella de su pastor. La chica siempre se había imaginado a Ichigo como Altair, el chico al que quería.

_Pero, si las estrellas están siempre separadas, ¿no están tristes?_

_Sí, Orihime, claro que están tristes. Pero también saben que un día estarán juntas._

Orihime bajó las manos, entristecida, mirando al agua del río.

_Y como saben que un día lo conseguirán tienen esperanza. ¿Ves, Orihime? La esperanza es lo más valioso que tienen las personas porque si no la tienen no pueden confiar en sí mismos y, si no confían en sí mismos, no podrán conseguir lo que deseen._

_Así que hazme una promesa._

_Prométeme que confiarás en ti misma._

_Que creerás en tu corazón._

Orihime se llevó la mano al pecho. Confiaba en su corazón. Aunque estuviera algo confundido y roto confiaba en él. Pero, ¿qué le pasaría a alguien que no confiara en el corazón? ¿Podrían creer en algo que no puede ver? Deseó que así fuera, que su última y desesperada actuación le hubiera demostrado que el corazón existía.

Y que el suyo se preocupaba por él.

Resultó extraño no haberse dado cuenta, hasta que se separaron, de que se preocupaba por él, por aquella extraña relación que tenían. No podía afirmar que se tratar de una amistad pero, al pasar tantas cosas, tampoco podía negar que entre ellos había _algo_. No sabía qué era exactamente, no sabía si algún día lo sabría, pero sabía que había algo. Sus ojos se fijaron en las estrellas de Vega y Altair que brillaban en el cielo.

Sabía que había estrellas en Las Noches.

Deseó que fueran las mismas.

Deseó que Ulquiorra las estuviera mirando.

A Ulquiorra le gustaban las historias y leyendas.

Después de todo, eran mejores que la vida real; al menos en las historias podía conocerse el final.

Eran respuestas, claras y definitivas.

Precisamente por haber leído tantas sabía de dónde venía su nombre, de la leyenda del festival de Tanabata. Tal vez las costumbres humanas fueran extrañas para él, pero sus historias eran fascinantes. Sabía que la Orihime de la historia estaba triste porque, pese a tejer unas telas magníficas para su padre, el Rey del Cielo, no tenía tiempo para enamorarse. Entonces su padre le presentó a Hikoboshi, un pastor, y los dos se enamoraron al instante. Sin embargo, al hacerlo ambos descuidaron sus tareas, provocando el caos en el universo.

Como resultado, el Rey del Cielo decidió separarlos. Sin embargo, la princesa no pudo soportarlo y suplicó a su padre poder ver a su amante. El Rey decidió que, mientras ambos cumplieran con sus tareas, podrían verse una vez al año, el día en el que se confunden las estrellas Vega y Altair.

Ulquiorra pensaba que los amantes de la historia eran unos estúpidos. También pensaba que el mundo era blanco o negro. Sin embargo, ahora ni pensaba que los amantes fueran estúpidos ni pensaba que el mundo fuera así. El mundo se había vuelto muy colorido, con todas las consecuencias que ello acarreaba. Ulquiorra no estaba muy seguro de desear ver el mundo de esa manera; ni siquiera sabía si quería la vida que tenía antes de aparecer ella.

Antes de que lo salvara.

Aún no podía asimilarlo. Le había salvado a él, a él, a Ulquiorra, alguien a quien no tenía ninguna obligación de salvar. No era ninguno de sus preciados amigos, tan sólo su secuestrador.

Secuestrador.

Defensor.

Había _algo_ entre ellos, pero no sabía de qué coño se trataba. La Guerra de Invierno había terminado, todo había terminado, pero no podía olvidarla. Vaya ironía; él, que la había secuestrado, era precisamente quien no la quería dejar marchar. Tal vez al final de la Guerra estuviera congelado, pero incluso deshecho el hielo no había dejado de mirar el pasillo por el que se había marchado.

Y por primera vez no había conseguido borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Ella lo había cambiado de una manera inimaginable. De una manera que, tal vez, fuera demasiado humillante para él. Sin embargo, en aquel momento se conformaba con mirar las estrellas del cielo de Las Noches. Sabía que era el mismo cielo que el del mundo real, donde Altair y Vega también se confundían.

_Una vez al año los amantes están juntos._

_A no ser que llueva._

_Cuando llueve, las urracas que forman un puente, para que Orihime pueda encontrarse con su enamorado, no pueden hacerlo, así que los amantes se ven obligados a esperar un año más._

Ulquiorra permaneció mirando las estrellas un rato más, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Un año no era demasiado, después de todo.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

_Hola! qué tal? os ha gustado? a mí me ha encantado traducirlo, sobre todo la parte de Ulquiorra. La verdad es que me está gustando mucho en este fic, además es muy él mismo. Al final la historia no tendrá cuatro capítulos sino cinco, porque la autora ha añadido un epílogo. Aún no lo he leído entero, pero sé que Ulquiorra libera a "murciélago"... espero no tardar con el cuarto. Un beso!_

_**plna**: hola! pues sí, la verdad es que Ulquiorra y Orihime siempre parecen hablarse con la mirada; incluso en el manga es así! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Mia Constantine28**: hola! gracias por el comentario! Ahora mismo, UlquiHime me parece la mejor pareja de Bleach! Tal vez sea porque son muy distintos a las otras parejas, tan "típicas" (bueno, menos la de Rangiku y Gin, pero esos son de otro mundo XD). A ver si encuentro un fic largo en condiciones y lo empiezo. Un beso!_

_**UlquiHime RULEZ**: hola! jajajaja, menudo review! ha sido de lo más raro, sobre todo lo de la maldición de Pikachu (ojalá Tite Kubo la sufriera y, para evitarla, tuviera que regalarnos más UlquiHime!!). Espero que te haya gustado el cap y no tardar mucho con las demás historias. Un beso!_

_**xxhainekoxx**: hola! sí, creo que tienes toda la razón! Tite Kubo nos quiere ver sufrir, porque lo de esta pareja es más que obvio!! Además el último capítulo de Bleach lo ha dejado bastante claro (qué le dirá Inoue a Ulquiorra?). Y mira que me da pena Ishida, pero Orihime es de Ulquiorra!! Así que vecinas, eh? Pues no sé tú, pero yo no sé con qué quedarme: con que Ulquiorra me vigile o con que Grimmjow me salve la vida XD. Un beso!!_

_**ulquihimechela2010**: hola! gracias por el comentario! Me ha hecho gracia el nombre de "Ulquihimistas", no lo había visto hasta ahora! tal vez deberíamos crear una plataforma Ulquihimista o algo así... y conseguir que Tite Kubo la encuentre!! XD. espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y un beso!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el 4º capítulo del fic de __**Enchantable**__. Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 4**

Otro año había pasado.

Cuando Orihime escribió en su diario "Adiós a los días felices", no se imaginaba hasta qué punto serían ciertas aquellas palabras. Gracias a todas las cosas que habían pasado el año anterior, la joven se había demostrado a sí misma lo mucho que había cambiado. Ya no era la chica inocente que se había marchado a Hueco Mundo para salvar a sus amigos. Al principio todo el mundo creía que el cambio se debía a la confusión de haber sido secuestrada y encarcelada, pero estaba claro que no se trataba de eso. Parecía que, después de todo ese tiempo, Orihime Inoue había por fin empezado a crecer. Tal vez ya no fuera la inocente princesa de mirada triste, pero seguía siendo Orihime.

Y ahora pedía a todo el mundo que le llamara por su nombre.

Estaba harta de "Inoue"; su nombre era Orihime. Ichigo fue quien más tardó en hacerlo, pero al final lo logró. Apenas recordaba ya la última vez que le llamó "Inoue". Todos la llamaban Orihime ahora. Todos, menos la persona de quien más deseaba escucharlo. Había aprendido a controlar a Tsubaki para defenderse. Mantenía su extraño gusto para la comida y su brillante sonrisa, pero ahora, cuando alguien le preguntaba por su futuro, no sabía qué responder.

Le había contado a Tatsuki lo que le ocurrió en Las Noches. Su mejor y más antigua amiga escuchó con atención. Cuando acabó mantuvo la respiración, esperando la misma e indignada reacción de los demás. Para su sorpresa, Tatsuki bajó la cabeza y suspiró de manera infantil, mientras decía que, tal vez, fuese lo más romántico que había escuchado en su vida. Orihime se mantuvo inmóvil, mientras recordaba que, pese a haberla capturado, Ulquiorra se había convertido en su defensor. Había ido tras ella cuando la capturaron, le había mantenido con vida cuando ella se negaba a hacerlo. Además, había conseguido enfadarla, algo que poca gente lograba. No sólo eso, sino que, como señaló Tatsuki, ella estaba profundamente triste al marcharse. Incluso se había interpuesto entre Ichigo y él, algo que Orihime nunca había hecho antes.

Orihime nunca pensó que su historia con Ulquiorra fuese romántica, ni siquiera pese a haberla protegido y todo lo demás. Pero de algún modo Tatsuki, la persona menos romántica que Orihime conocía, lo vio así. La pelirroja había apartado todas esas ideas de su cabeza mientras pudo hasta que llegó el festival. Tal vez las mariposas en su estómago empezaran a volar un poco antes.

Mirándose al espejo se colocó el kimono que llevaba, mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Se trataba de un simple festival y, aunque fuera su favorito, nunca antes había estado así. El kimono que llevaba era precioso, de color rosa palo cubierto de mariposas doradas, no muy brillantes. Los colores casaban perfectamente con su pelo, que le cubría toda la espalda. Justo debajo del pecho llevaba un fajín de color crema, un poco más oscuro de la ropa que portaba en Las Noches. Por algún motivo no le parecía un mal color, no le recordaba a nada malo.

- ¡Orihime! ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Ichigo, llamando a la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy!- contestó ella y, aún sonriendo, abrió la puerta. Allí se encontraban Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki e Ishida- ¿Dónde están Renji y Sado?- preguntó.

- Hemos quedado con ellos y Keigo allí, vamos- contestó Ichigo.

El grupo se encaminó hacia el festival, seguro de que los demás estarían esperándolos allí. Agosto estaba igual de templado y húmedo que el año anterior. Aún no había oscurecido lo suficiente como para ver las estrellas, pero Orihime sabía que no tardarían en salir. Hikoboshi y Orihime, la princesa tejedora y el pastor, se reunirían también este año. Los amigos siguieron caminando entre los farolillos de papel y los puestos ambulantes donde se vendían cosas de todo tipo. Poco después los vendedores de comida abrieron también sus puestos, cubriendo el lugar con deliciosos olores. Orihime cerró los ojos e inhaló los aromas. Al abrirlos de nuevo, su corazón se paró en seco.

Ahí estaba, sentado y comiendo fideos, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

- ¡Grimmjow!- gritó.

El Sexto Espada estaba vivo, sin el trozo de máscara de hollow, en un gigai. Pese a que los hollows no necesitaran comer, él no estaba dispuesto a parar. Aquella imagen del joven metiéndose todos los fideos que podía en la boca podía resultar hasta cómica, de no ser porque la última vez que Orihime lo vio en Las Noches estaba tirado en el suelo y sangrando.

- ¡¡Eh!!- Orihime le apretó contra su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Estúpida mujer! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡Estás vivo!- gritó, demasiado emocionada como para prestarle atención. Él se sorprendió al verla tan contenta- ¡Pensaba que estabas muerto!

- Sí, bueno…- musitó tratando de apartarla, junto antes de que la joven pusiera los dedos sobre sus labios.

- ¿Estás herido todavía? ¿Cómo te has curado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Haces muchas preguntas, mujer- contestó, entornando los ojos.

- Me llamo Orihime- se quejó ella.

- Muy bien, Orihime- continuó- Es una larga historia y nos llevaría toda la noche. Además, pese a mi enorme superioridad, creo que no soy yo con quien quieres pasar el resto de la noche.

- ¡Grimmjow!- le gritó Ichigo- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Joder! ¡Estoy intentando comer!- gruñó, señalando el palto que tenía en la mano.

Orihime no se quedó a escuchar el resto de la discusión. Que no fuera la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de la noche sólo podía significar una cosa: que Ulquiorra estaba allí. Estaba convencida de que Ichigo y Grimmjow intentarían pelear, pero sabía que no lo lograrían durante el festival. Además ya no estaba sola y presentía que, si intentaban hacer algo, Rukia los pararía sin miramientos. Mientras se mezclaba entre la gente, Orihime intentaba ignorar los sentimientos que empezaban a surgirle. No le veía. No había ni un destello de esmeralda, blanco o ébano. Nada. Pese a haberlo confundido con varios hombres, Orihime aún no quería dejar de buscarlo. Por un momento dirigió la vista hacia las afueras del festival, a la orilla del río, desde donde mejor se veían las estrellas.

Ahí estaba.

Hades esperaba que Perséfone volviera a casa.

Hikoboshi esperaba el momento de reunirse con Orihime.

Ulquiorra esperaba a Orihime.

Sentando en un banco, sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo aún sin estrellar. Estaba en un gigai pálido, aunque no tanto como solía serlo y no había rastro de su máscara. Orihime sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Era él de verdad. Como si lo hubiera sentido, giró la vista hacia ella. Orihime siguió caminando por el césped hasta que llegó hasta él.

- No sabía si vendrías- dijo.

- No me gusta la muchedumbre- contestó mirando al festival, antes de posar la vista sobre ella.

- A mí tampoco- dijo ella- Además, las estrellas se ven mejor desde aquí.

- Aún no- respondió él mirando al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

- No te preocupes- contestó ella, mostrándole la sonrisa más bonita de todo aquel año- Las verás- le tendió la mano- Ven conmigo.

Tras unos momentos de duda, Ulquiorra extendió la suya. Igual que su hermano con ella, Orihime trazó el camino de las estrellas con el dedo, mientras explicaba la leyenda. Claro estaba, ignoraba que Ulquiorra ya la conocía. Él no dijo nada, sino que la dejó que guiara su mano mientras le contaba la historia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le tocaba y ella también parecía haberse dado cuenta; sin embargo, por algún motivo no resultaba raro. Igual que la Orihime de la leyenda no se sorprendió al ver a Hikoboshi, Orihime ya no parecía triste o asustada cuando estaba con él. Cuando acabó la historia las estrellas ya habían salido, iluminando todo el cielo.

- Quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida- dijo, después de un silencio.

- Yo también debería dártelas por haberme protegido- contestó ella.

- Te secuestré.

- Te pegué.

- Mujer…

- Orihime- le corrigió con firmeza.

Ulquiorra no contestó; por el contrario, pareció costarle entender que le estaba pidiendo que la llamara por su nombre. Siempre la había llamado "mujer". Siempre le había considerado como "mujer"; al menos hasta el final, cuando le salvó. Vio su sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados. Ella supo al momento que no había ninguna posibilidad de que se alejara. Después de todo, había ido al festival con un gigai, así que no habría mucho más que se negara a hacer.

- Orihime- dijo finalmente y con bastante facilidad. Ella sonrió y agachó la cabeza antes de que pudiera ver su naciente rubor. Ulquiorra sintió una punzada en su interior; le había hecho llorar, reír y, ahora, también ruborizarse- Gracias- dijo finalmente.

- D-de nada…- contestó, levantando la vista.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Dónde había estado durante ese año. Qué estaban haciendo los demás Espada ahora que Aizen ya no estaba. Cómo salió del hielo en el que lo dejaron. Si había pensado en ella. Si la había echado de menos. Pero lo único que preguntó fue la única pregunta que le preocupaba de verdad.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte?- lo miró.

- Hasta dentro de un tiempo.

- ¿No sólo por hoy?- preguntó, con el corazón en un puño.

- No- contestó- La guerra se ha terminado- miró al lago y después a ella- y ya no queda nada en Hueco Mundo.

Los ojos e la chica se humedecieron.

- ¿Cuándo te encontró Urahara?

- La mujer gato llegó hace tres días- añadió tras una pausa- y pensaba que lo mejor era que fuera al mundo humano.

- ¿Es raro estar en un gigai?- preguntó. Ulquiorra se preguntó cómo se habría dado cuenta de ello- Cuando fui a la Sociedad de Almas a salvar a Rukia tuve que dejar mi cuerpo aquí y… era raro- sonrió- Me costó un poco acostumbrarme- él se miró la mano y después a ella- pero tú también lo harás.

- Es extraño- dijo a continuación, con un tono de voz… inseguro.

- Lo sé- respondió, acercándose a él- Peor lo raro no siempre es malo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa que hizo palpitar más rápido el corazón de Orihime.

- Has madurado, Orihime- afirmó él.

- Eso también tengo que agradecértelo a ti- contestó- Venga, vayamos a comer.

- Tus amigos…- la interrumpió.

- Todo está bien- le aseguró- Vi a Grimmjow comiendo fideos antes de encontrarte.

- Como dije- suspiró Ulquiorra- Es raro.

- No importa- contestó Orihime, de vuelta al festival- Lo raro no siempre es malo, es… raro.

La mano de Ulquiorra la tocó y, antes de que pudiera alejarse, la chica le cogió las manos entre las suyas, caminando juntos hacia el festival. Orihime sentía que era raro, diferente y mil cosas más, mezcladas con miedo y esperanza. Pero mientras caminaba junto a los demás con Ulquiorra de la mano, la chica se sintió feliz por primera vez. Lo raro no tenía por qué ser malo, sino raro simplemente; además, estaba contenta de sentirlo así con alguien más.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, dos estrellas se confundieron y brillaron, contentas por haberse reunido al fin.

Sin embargo, en la tierra, Orihime estrechó sus dedos con los de Ulquiorra, contenta por poder pasar mucho más que una noche con él.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

_¡Ayyy! ¡Qué bonito! Ulquiorra volvió sólo para ella!! Pobrecito, que se piensa que no lo van a aceptar. Y Orihime estaba tan triste, hasta que llegó él… En principio éste era el último capítulo, pero parece ser que la autora, inspiradísima por la liberación de Ulquiorra, ha añadido un epílogo. Espero no tardar mucho en traducirlo! Un beso!_

_**xxhainekoxx**__: hola! Qué tal? Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior! Jeje, cómo vas a ser mi pesadilla si somos compañeras en Las Noches? Tienes razón, la verdad es que Ulquiorra se pasea más de lo normal por la habitación de Orihime; aunque claro, habiendo depravados como Loly, Menoly o Nnoitra por ahí, la verdad es que no me extraña… Ay, pobre Ishida, qué mal lo está pasando en estos nuevos capítulos! Y bueno, qué me dices del UlquiHime del último cap del manga?? Es Obvio!!! Tite, no nos tortures más!! Un beso!_

_**AkaiChi346**__: hola! Vaya, tal vez tengas razón con lo del simbolismo de la leyenda. Por cierto, cuándo cae Ulquiorra del cielo? Es que no lo recuerdo! XD. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**MiaConstantine28**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review y los ánimos! La verdad es que ya he encontrado un fic larog y muy pronto me pondré con él, pero antes quiero terminar con éste y algún que otro oneshot. Opino lo mismo sobre las personalidades de los personajes; creo que la autora ha sabido mantenerlas muy bien. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Por fin he terminado de traducir el epílogo de la historia, escrita por __**Enchantable**__. Un beso!_

**Epílogo**

Orihime se estaba cayendo.

Todo había sido por un estúpido error; se había tropezado y caído después de recordar a Aizen pensando que era un amenaza. Tal vez "tropiezo" era una palabra demasiado fuerte; en realidad se había dado un golpe que le había cortado el aire de sus pulmones y tensado sus miembros, de tal manera que, con mucha gracia y estilo, se había deslizado por el tejado. El golpe había sorprendido a todos sus amigos, que se encontraban inmersos en sus propias peleas. Sabía que le habían visto cayéndose, pero no estaba tan segura de que supieran lo que casi la mataba.

- ¡Orihime!- la chica escuchó el grito desesperado de Ichigo mezclándose con la voz ahogada de Ishida.

En algún lugar de todo aquel lío, Orihime sabía que Grimmjow había soltado cualquier obscenidad y lanzado su puño contra el estómago de alguien. Ulquiorra probablemente no hubiera dicho nada; en realidad, nunca daba pistas a su enemigo. ¿Alguna vez había mostrado lo que sentía? Lo dudaba. Incluso después de haber pasado un tiempo juntos, lejos del yugo de Aizen, Orihime sabía que era imposible entenderlo. Había momentos en los que pensaba que podía ver a través de él y otros en los que parecía ser más duro que los huesos de su gigai.

Recordaba el primer día que lo habían llevado. Urahara había intentado que los Espada fueran al instituto, pero Grimmjow le había respondido con un montón de obscenidades. Ulquiorra contestó, educadamente, diciendo que su educación estaba por encima del nivel de un instituto y que no era necesario retroceder de un modo tan degradante. Los demás habían regresado a clase.

Orihime supo entonces que, mientras que su vida parecía haber retrocedido, el resto de su clase había avanzado bastante. Los días en los que ocupaba los primeros puestos de las listas habían desaparecido. Uno de esos días, se dirigía cabizbaja hacia su casa después de verificar que había tenido una de sus peores notas, por lo que no reconoció al pálido joven que se encontraba fuera del instituto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Había pasado a su lado sin verlo, hasta que comprendió que solamente Ulquiorra tenía aquellos ojos color esmeralda.

También observó que Ulquiorra leía mucho. Nunca había visto una biblioteca en Las Noches, aunque tampoco había visto mucho de aquel lugar. Ulquiorra no había mentido al decir que sabía mucho; no sabía si se debía a su vida o a otra cosa, pero el Espada de ojos esmeralda terminó, de algún modo, siendo su tutor, ayudándola a recuperar el tiempo escolar perdido. Orihime sentía que el sentimiento de culpabilidad del Espada había conseguido que pasara horas junto a ella en la mesa de su cocina.

Fuera cual fuese la razón, solía esperarla fuera del instituto. Nunca había pensado que Ulquiorra fuese atractivo, pero las chicas de su clase sí lo hacían. Por suerte Ulquiorra tenía un gran control sobre sí mismo; de lo contrario, tal vez Chizuru no siguiera viva.

Tatsuki le soportaba porque, de alguna manera, seguía pensando que la historia que había entre él y Orihime era muy romántica, a pesar de que ambos fueran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocerlo. En cuanto a los demás, nada más saber que los vencidos partidarios de Aizen habían vuelto a prepararse para acabar con ellos, comprendieron que tener a ambos Espada de su parte tenía más ventajas que inconvenientes. Por supuesto, Grimmjow e Ichigo seguían pasando el tiempo insultándose y discutiendo acerca de quién de los dos era el auténtico "rey", dependiendo de quién ganara las peleas, quién comiera más o quién ganara cualquiera de sus absurdas competiciones. Ulquiorra, sin embargo, prefería girar la vista y tratar de divertirse con otra cosa; Orihime incluso le había pillado viendo videos de peleas junto a Tatsuki.

Un grupo de poderosos arrancar había salido del Infierno para lanzar un último ataque. Estaban instruidos y tenían mucho poder, de modo que separaron rápidamente al grupo. Aunque, inicialmente, ellos fueran más fuertes que los arrancar, también contaban con una gran ventaja numérica, puesto que eran muchos más que ellos.

Orihime había subido rápidamente al tejado, donde la mayor parte de sus compañeros estaban luchando y, desde allí, creó un escudo para proteger a los ciudadanos de posibles daños. Sin embargo, nada más tocar el tejado, una ráfaga de aire la noqueó y paralizó. Sin mediar palabra, se encontraba al momento cayendo directamente al suelo. Tan sólo sabía que nadie podría ayudarla; tenían que aguantar antes de que alguien inocente saliera herido o se incorporaran más hollows. Orihime había ayudado mucho con sus poderes; sin embargo, sabía que no sería capaz de pronunciar las palabras que la salvarían.

Ulquiorra vio al detestable hollow sin nombre ni rostro paralizar a Orihime, después de lanzarle algún tipo de veneno. Había una diferenciar entre controlar las emociones y ser un insensible; mientras que lo primero no resultaba malo, lo segundo era muy, muy molesto. Escuchó a Ichigo gritando su nombre y vio las gafas del quincy apuntándola. Era una escena familiar sólo que, esta vez, Ulquiorra sabía que no llegarían a tiempo. Estaría hecha añicos en el suelo mientras ideaban algo. Además, su poder estaba muy restringido, por su propia seguridad y la de los demás.

Pero sólo importaba la seguridad de ella.

- ¡Ata, "Murciélago"!

En apenas dos segundos, todos aquellos que luchaban sufrieron el golpe del borde de su arma. Escuchó a Grimmjow soltar cualquier obscenidad pero lo ignoró, al tiempo que desaparecía y aparecía de nuevo en el aire. Estaba demasiado cerca para usar Sonido, pudiendo empujarla hacia cualquier lugar, causándole un gran daño. Por fortuna, tenía alas, así bajó en picado y la cogió, elevándose de nuevo nada más tocar el suelo. Orihime hizo un sonido dulce y la miró.

Tenía una parte del hollow en el costado.

La estaba atravesando, igual que él había atravesado a muchos de sus enemigos. Agradeció no haber usado Sonido ni haber permitido que alguien usara Shunpo; de lo contrario, podría haberse movido. No era ningún médico, pero sabía que tenía que sujetarla el tiempo que hiciera falta para que no se moviera ni la herida profundizase.

En lugar de mantenerse impasible, la ira lo invadió. ¿Cómo había permitido que algo así le pasara? Aunque ya no lo fuera ni, tal vez, lo hubiera sido nunca, se seguía considerando su protector. Le había acompañado a casa durante meses después de clase, se había convertido en su tutor para, así, asegurarse de que no suspendiera de nuevo por lo que él le hizo. En cada batalla se había asegurado de estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima porque, en caso de hacerlo, se encargaba personalmente de cortarlo, justo antes de hacer lo mismo con la cabeza.

- U… Ulquio…- intentó decir.

- No hables- ordenó él, con su tono de voz más frío.

Ulquiorra se centró en llevarla al almacén de Urahara tan rápido como pudo. Él sabría qué hacer, él _debía_ saber qué hacer. El Espada cayó en frente de la tienda en un elegante y temerario movimiento. Ella ni siquiera gritó. Él ni siquiera la empujó. Utilizó una de sus alas para mantener la puerta abierta mientras entraban en la tienda. Entonces observó que su liberación podría asustar a alguien. En efecto; Urahara rompió el tarro que sujetaba, Jinta y Ururu chillaron y Tessai observó el peligro a través de sus gafas. Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y los miró, antes de mirarla de nuevo a ella. Sentía dolor, pero no miedo. Él no le asustaba. El Espada volvió la vista hacia los demás.

- Necesita ayuda- dijo rápidamente.

Todos actuaron al momento. Fue todo un logro tumbarla, pero lo fue aún más alejarse y dejar que hicieran su trabajo. A duras penas consiguió liberar su espada, así que resultó bastante fácil sellarla de nuevo. No se movió, ni siquiera cuando le sacaron el pincho que tenía clavado mientras Tessai sujetaba su destrozado cuerpo.

Era terriblemente frágil y delicada; sin embargo, lo peor era que él lo sabía y no había podido protegerla. La sola idea de salir herida le resultaba imposible para él. Era imposible. Nada podía haberla herido, ni mucho menos algo que podía haberse previsto.

- Se pondrá bien- comentó Tessai, mirando a Ulquiorra.

El Espada no respondió. Sus facciones se mantuvieron estoicas, pero sentía un agujero en el estómago mientras se acercaba a Orihime. La sangre aún teñía su ropa, aunque la piel estaba intacta. Se acercó más y la miró, como si necesitara cerciorarse. Observó la suave piel bajo la camisa destrozada, aunque sus ojos se centraron en el rubí que coloreaba la tela. Había sangrado. La había visto magullada y desamparada, pero verla sangrando resultaba imperdonable. Saber que había sido incapaz de protegerla lo paralizaba. En ese momento tan sólo podía mirarla y pensar cómo era posible que fuera tan frágil.

- ¿Ulquiorra?- Ulquiorra la miró a los ojos, justo cuando sus grises ojos se abrieron, mirando alrededor- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, tratando de incorporarse. No obstante, la mano de Tessai se lo impidió- ¿Qué ha pasado?- repitió.

- Te hirieron- la voz de Ulquiorra parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia- Te traje aquí para que te curaran.

Orihime lo miró, sin olvidar que Tessai le impedía levantarse. Sabía que la habían drogado, principalmente porque veía la preocupación, la culpa y el miedo reflejados en los ojos esmeraldas de Ulquiorra. Al mirar el techo, Orihime trató de recordar. Intentó volver al momento en el que la hirieron, aunque sólo recordó que se encontraba paralizada y triste por su inminente muerte. Entonces… entonces… ¿qué pasó entonces? Entonces había… no, _habían_…

- ¿Volamos?- murmuró, mirando al Espada. Él bajó la vista, aprovechando el momento de silencio.

- Sí- contestó, fijando su miranda esmeralda en ella- No quise traerte aquí usando Sonido.

- ¿Podemos irnos a casa?- preguntó.

- Primero el gigai- intervino Urahara.

Tan pronto como se metió en uno que contuviera su presión espiritual, regresó. Ulquiorra se agachó y deslizó un brazo bajo sus hombros y otro bajo sus rodillas, levantándola y permitiendo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. El soleado pelo de Orihime se deslizó y acarició su antebrazo; él agradeció y se lamentó en la misma medida por tener un gigai tan sensible.

Era de noche y sabía que las calles estarían desiertas. Además, aún no estaba seguro de que todo el peligro hubiera pasado, por lo que siguió caminando con ella entre sus brazos.

- Ulquiorra- dijo suavemente. Pese a mantener la vista apartada, sabía que la estaba escuchando- Siempre he querido volar contigo- la miró, contento de que no pudiera ver la sorpresa en su rostro- Desde que te vi en la batalla he querido volar contigo- suspiró de nuevo- ¿podremos hacerlo de nuevo, cuando me haya recuperado?

El nudo que surgió en su garganta le impidió hablar. Estaba cansada y herida; además, la cercanía de la muerte hacía que la gente se comportara de un modo extraño. Gracias al tiempo que llevaba al mundo real, había comprendido que las mujeres decían cosas extrañas cuando estaban bajo la influencia de sustancias como el alcohol o cuando sus vidas cambiaban bruscamente, por lo que era mejor ignorarlas educadamente. Además, no quería aprovecharse de ella.

- Está bien- siguió- No hace falta que me contestes ahora. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo, puedo esperar más.

- ¿Esperando?- la miró- ¿Esperando a qué?

- A ti, idiota- contestó, clavándole su mirada gris.

El corazón de Ulquiorra casi se paró.

- Llevo esperando mucho, mucho tiempo- continuó- Tal vez no tanto como la Orihime de la leyenda o Perséfone porque sabía que teníamos más tiempo que ellas, pero ha sido bastante. Sin embargo, ahora seguramente te comportes como un idiota y me apartes por sentirte culpable, aunque no tengas ninguna razón para hacerlo.

- No pude protegerte- contestó, bajando la voz y demostrando la culpabilidad que sentía.

- Claro que sí- dijo ella- Estoy aquí porque sabes volar- descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho, de nuevo- ¿Te he dicho ya que siempre he querido volar?

- No hables más- ordenó él, mientras llegaban a su casa.

- Sigues igual de protector- murmuró ella, mientras él abría la puerta con la llave.

Después de mostrarle el lugar donde escondía la llave de repuesto, él decidió cambiarla a un lugar más seguro. A continuación entró en la casa y la llevó hasta su cama. Allí la tendió y cubrió con las sábanas, después de quitarle los zapatos. No pensaba desvestirla más; al contrario, le cubrió con las mantas que encontró. Estaba medio dormida y, al tumbarse, se acomodó en la posición en la que normalmente dormía.

- Buenas noches, Ulquiorra- dijo, en un bostezo- Y gracias.

- Buenas noches- contestó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Dos días después Orihime regresó al instituto. Todos la habían visitado; todos menos Ulquiorra. Grimmjow bufó y dijo que tenía un "desafío emocional". Ichigo había lanzado miradas fulminantes a todo lo verde que se encontraba, hasta que Rukia le amenazó con matarlo su continuaba mirando así al "conejito verde". Tatsuki se había ofrecido a darle una paliza mientras Ishida murmuraba algo acerca de su escaso mérito y cosía la rotura de su camiseta favorita. Sado no había dicho nada, algo que muchas veces Orihime le agradecía. Sado nunca juzgaba ni se enfadaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Grimmjow.

Cada noche, Orihime soñaba que caía en picado, hasta que Ulquiorra aparecía y la sujetaba en brazos, subiéndola al cielo. No recordaba lo que le había dicho, pero deseaba que no se hubiera alejado de ella por eso. Había estado todo el día mirando por la ventana con ansiedad, como si esperara encontrárselo fuera. Pero no estaba. De hecho, cuando sonó el último timbre, Orihime cogió lo más rápido que pudo su chaqueta, metió los papeles y los libros en la mochila y se precipitó a la salida. Tenía que estar allí, esperándola como siempre hacía, con los brazos cruzados y recordándose a sí mismo que había prometido no decapitar a Chizuru. Llegaba tarde, pero los pasillos seguían repletos de estudiantes, así que los empujó uno a uno. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra no estaba en su lugar habitual; ni allí ni en ningún otro sitio cercano.

No estaba allí. Orihime se seintió decepcionada y triste; tenía que haberle dicho algo realmente malo para que no estuviera en la salida. Entonces escuchó la voz de Ichigo aproximándose, acompañado de los demás. Los ojos de Orihime se humedecieron, pero no quería que nadie la viera llorando. Sabía que, de lo contrario, irían hasta el almacén de Urahara a por Ulquiorra, pero eso era lo último que quería. Entonces echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa. Allí estaría segura, allí podría llorar a gusto. Se prometió no darle a Ulquiorra más problemas si nadie la veía llorando.

- ¿A dónde vas, mujer?

Orihime tragó saliva y se paró en seco, antes de girarse. Ulquiorra se encontraba de pie detrás de ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los ojos esmeralda mirándola, llenos de confusión.

- Me llamo Orihime- lo corrigió automáticamente.

- Mis disculpas- añadió- Urahara creyó que era mejor que pasara estos últimos días escondido, para sellar mi poder espiritual- explicó- Mi liberación aún podría tener efectos devastadores, así que era lo más adecuado.

- Oh…- Orihime agachó la cabeza- pero Grimmjow no sabía…- se paró- ah, claro…- de pronto se sonrojó, avergonzándose por el motivo que había pensado para su desaparición- Pensaba que…

- Ha sido un poco desprevenido- dijo Ulquiorra, mientras empezaba a caminar- pero no te estaba apartando.

- ¿Apartando? Oh, no…- Orihime se volvió aún más roja- ¿Te dije eso? ¿Qué más dije?- preguntó.

- Nada- contestó Ulquiorra- sólo expresaste todos los miedos que sentías- mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos- Nada más.

Orihime soltó la respiración que llevaba un rato conteniendo. Ulquiorra no dijo nada; no pensaba aprovecharse de lo que le había confesado en su momento de mayor debilidad. No estaría bien. La respetaba demasiado como para hacerlo. No podía negar que ella sentía algo por él, como tampoco podía negar que le resultaba imposible mantener ocultas sus emociones estando ella alrededor.

Reanudó la marcha tranquilamente, antes de que Orihime se situara detrás de él.

- ¿Sabes? Es terrible no poder recordarlo. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo volar- explicó- pero no podemos repetirlo por tu enorme poder- Ulquiorra inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento- Es una pena.

- Algún día- contestó- volaré contigo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Orihime, con la misma luz e inocencia de aquella chica que raptó- Vaya- dijo- volaremos hasta las estrellas y más allá- miró a Ulquiorra- ¿Alguna vez has leído el libro de "Peter Pan"?

- No.

- ¡Pues deberías!- gritó, sorprendida porque no lo hubiese hecho- Trata sobre un chico que se lleva a una chica volando hasta el país de Nunca Jamás. Hay un hada que los acompaña; es verde, como tus ojos. Entonces llegan allí y viven increíbles aventuras- levantó la vista hacia él- Como nosotros.

Muy a su pesar, Ulquiorra sintió que sonreía.

Finalmente, llegaron delante de su puerta.

- Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Ulquiorra- dijo- Gracias por salvarme.

- Orihime…

- Sé que siempre estarás ahí para salvarme porque sigues pensando que debes protegerme, pero aún así quería darte las gracias por hacerlo y…

En un momento estaba diciendo incoherencias, mientras que, al momento siguiente, sus labios cubrieron los suyos. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par, impidiendo que se movieran o respondieran al beso, permitiendo únicamente que se miraran dada la asustadiza cercanía. Los ojos también se deslizaron hacia el lado de la calle donde se encontraba Grimmjow, quien no creía haber visto la cara de Ulquiorra sobre la de Orihime. Entonces Ulquiorra apartó los labios.

- Grimmjow…- empezó.

- ¡Que os jodan a los dos!- gritó el hombre de pelo azul, mirándolos- Estoy cansado y asqueado de esta confusión emocional. ¿Tienes a una tía como ésa detrás de ti y estás demasiado "confundido" como para lanzarte?- le apuntó con el dedo- ¡Joder! Si no estuviera tan seguro de que me rechazaría ya habría movido ficha. Así que deja de hacer el tonto antes de que el imbécil de pelo naranja, que está tan confundido como tú, haga algo peor que yo.

Ulquiorra se dirigió al momento hacia Grimmjow con la única intención de acabar con él. Orihime lo miró, apartándose. Recordaba cuando, en Las Noches, admiraba la fuerza de Rukia. Ella también se había hecho fuerte a su manera pero, pese a todo, iba a permitir que Ulquiorra se lanzase a por Grimmjow. Tal vez se lo mereciera, pero también había muchas ocasiones a lo largo del día en las que se lo había ganado y no le pegaba nadie. Después de tomar aire y desear que Ulquiorra le perdonara lo que iba a hacer, Orihime le agarró de la muñeca. Él apartó los ojos de Grimmjow sólo para encontrarse a la chica mucho más cerca de él de lo que había estado antes.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, mientras la miraba.

- Ayudándote a aclarar tu confusión emocional- dijo, antes de ponerse de puntillas y cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

Él se encontró en una encrucijada, sin saber qué camino tomar, hasta que optó por la solución más inesperada. En lugar de apretarle los labios sin saber qué hacer, la boca de la chica era cálida y dulce, muy distinta de la vez anterior. A pesar de la piel del gigai, sus labios eran igual de cálidos. Sus manos le rodearon el cuello mientras él la abrazaba.

Finalmente Orihime se apartó, recordando aún el beso. Era… indescriptible. Por primera vez desde que la conociera, parecía que le faltaban las palabras. Orihime lo miró con sus ojos grises, mientras la mirada esmeralda se clavaba en ella.

- Te dije que te estaba esperando, ¿no es así?- preguntó.

- No quería aprovecharme de tu confesión- contestó- No estabas pensando con claridad.

- Ahora le debemos una a Grimmjow- añadió Orihime, con una sonrisa. Ulquiorra observó al idiota de pelo azul mientras se marchaba y, a continuación, a Orihime.

- Podría decirse así- dijo- Aunque yo le saqué de Hueco Mundo.

Orihime rió antes de atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo de nuevo.

Las leyendas no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

**Fin**

_¡Hola! Bueno, éste sí que es el final definitivo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Menos mal que Grimmjow estaba ahí para aclarar las cosas, que si no… la verdad es que la autora pensaba acabarlo en el cap anterior, aunque se ve que la liberación de Ulquiorra la inspiró mucho (no es para menos XD). _

_Por cierto, tengo pensado traducir una historia larga llamada "Orihime, I'm sorry", así que a ver qué os parece (que ya me he cansado de los oneshot XD). Un besín!_

_**fer-yih**__: hola! Espero que el epìlogo te haya gustado, aunque al final Orihime aclare que la leyenda no tiene mucho que ver con ellos XD. Gracias por comentar. Un beso!_

_**xxhainekoxx**__: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que últimamente Grimmjow anda un poco ocupado como para ocuparse de Orihime. Aunque claro, Ulquiorra no está en su mejor momento y ella está un poco "tocada", dejémoslo ahí XD. Sólo esperemos que Ulquiorra no muera, por lo que más quiera!! A ver si Ichigo consigue contener a ese híbrido de vizard-vasto lord tan raro XD. Espero que el final te haya gustado, sobre todo el "despertar" de Ulquiorra (es el maravilloso poder de las maravillosas palabras del maravilloso Grimmjow XD). Espero seguir pronto con una nueva traducción. Muchas gracias por el review. Un beso!_

_**ulquihime2101**__: hola! La verdad es que a mí me gusta mucho la liberación de Ulquiorra; sigue teniendo ese aura tan "sexy" XD (serán los ojos, que los tiene más bonitos si cabe). Muchas gracias por el comentario; me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el epílogo también lo haya hecho. Por fin hay beso! Un besín!_

_**MiaConstantine28**__: hola! Resulta muy gracioso verles de humanos, tanto a Ulquiorra como a Grimmjow. Ojalá algún día lo sean en el manga (recemos XD). Muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que los siguientes fics te gusten tanto como éste. Un besín!_

_**AkaiChi346**__: hola! Ya volví a ver cuando llega a la Tierra, es verdad! Menuda cabeza la mía! Ayy, el primer encuentro Ulquihime, qué bonito! A ver qué pasa en los capítulos siguientes, porque está la cosa muy mal! En fin, muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Un beso!_


End file.
